The Cities of Blood
by Josiii
Summary: Sango and Kagome are mass murderers. Miroku and Inyasha are policemen. What happens when they are put under one roof and the girls have to live with the fear of being caught and the guys have to live with two girls who they are falling head over heels for
1. The Meeting

~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~  
A.N./ Jaclyn:Hi peoples! How are youz? Oh well! This is one of my  
first Inuyasha fanfics so go easy. Flames are accepted. Yay! Oh, wait.  
No yay! Inuyasha and Miroku are police officers. Miroku? A police  
officer? ::breakes into hysterical laughter:: Yeah, it's going to be  
like,  
Miroku: Stay calm ::groups female crminal::  
Female crminal: Eeeep! Hentai! ::hits Miroku and tries to get away::  
Miroku: Resiting arrest and asult and battery?  
Jaclyn:That is so funny! ::falls on floor laughing::  
  
Disclaimer: "I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own anything! Wait! I own  
me!!! I own me! I own me! I own me! ::runs around room but stops as  
legs fly out from under me and I fall flat on my back, something  
chocking my neck:: Iieeeee! I own me! ::looks at silver slave collar  
around neck:: I own me!" ::trys to take collar off:: "Iie! Jaclyn, how  
many times do I have to tell you that slaves don't own themselves. I  
own you," Sesshoumaru says as he drags me back his castel. ::I cry  
hysterically:: "I own me!!!"  
  
~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu Sir. What can I get you?" the woman at the counter  
asked.  
"Umm, coffe," Inuyasha answered.  
"Would that be decafe or cafe?" she asked.  
"Decafe," he answered.  
"Cream?"  
"No. Black."  
"Inuyasha you are one strang man," Miroku said while giveing his  
order. Inuyasha snorted at this.  
"Me? Strang? You have that wrong houshi," Inuyasha answered as he paid  
for his coffe. They left the coffe shop and sat on their motercycles.  
"I need back up in Katsukabe," a voice on their radios said. Inuyasha  
picked up his radio to reply.  
"Why's that?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku groaned.  
"Stuborn," he mubled under his breath.  
"We have a high speed chase," the radio voice answered.  
"You can handle it," Inuyasha answered.  
"Inuyasha!" the voice scolded. "Get your lazy ass over here!"  
"Mou, fine. We're comeing," he said as he trew his empty coffe cup in  
a near by trash can and started up his Harley. Miroku followed suit  
and they were soon rushing down the street toward Katsukabe.  
They reached what was oviously the chase and rode ahead of the cops in  
cars. They reached the person who they were closeing in on the prep on  
both sides. Suddenly the prep swirved left, nocking into Inuyasha,  
sending him sprawling out on the highway. The prep jumped out of the  
car just before the car hit the concret fence. The car exploded and  
the prep ran for his pathetic life. But, he didn't count on Inuyasha  
being up so fast. Inuyasha tackled him to the gound.  
"Down on the ground bastard!" Inuaysha yelled at him.  
"Iie!" the prep yelled. Inuyasha pinned him to the ground and got out  
his gun. He knocked the prep in the head with the butt of the gun.  
"Any last words?" Inuyasha asked before the guy slipped into  
unconsiousness.  
"Hai," the prep mummbled, "watch out for Huntress and Miko. They are  
smarter than you think." The guy went unconsious leaving behind a very  
confussed cop.  
"Did the guy tell you anything Inuyasha?" Totousai, cheif of police  
asked Inuaysha as they were walking away from the crim scene.  
"Hai. He said, and I quote, 'Watch out for Huntress and Miko. They are  
smarter than you think,' unquote," Inuyasha answered.  
"How strange," Totousai said as he strocked his beard thoughtfully.  
"Cheif," the radio said.  
"Hai this is Totousai, how am I to be helping you?" Totousai asked.  
Inuyasha groaned inwardly as he rolled his eyes.  
"There was a bank robbery at the Tokyo Bank and a bombing," the radio  
said.  
"Inuyasha, you and Miroku go and check it out. I'm also sending  
Sesshoumaru and Kouga," Totousai said. Inuyasha nodded and walked over  
to his Harley.  
"Oi, houshi!" Inuyasha bellowed over the sound of the wailing sirens.  
"Get over here!" Miroku jogged over to Inuyasha who was putting his  
helmet on.  
"What?" he asked as he too mounted his Harley.  
"There was a robbery and a bombing at the Tokyo Bank and Totousai-  
jiijii has given the oh so generous job of checking it out, to us. Oh,  
and Sesshoumaru and Kouga will be following."  
"Great," Miroku mummbled as they sped off toward the bank.  
When they arrived, the scene was horriable. Countless bodies were  
wrapped in cloths. The bank was nothing but rubble as was the street.  
"Hey, got any whitnesses that ain't in any boby bags?" Inuyasha asked  
the nearest medic. The man turned to him with a grim face.  
"Hai, over by the ambluance by the post office," he said pointing it  
out to them.  
"Arigatou," Miroku said as they walked over to the ambulance.  
"How many do you think got killed?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I dunno," Miroku said. "More than I can count."  
"Well, that's not saying much considering you can only cout to twenty.  
But only if you use your toes."  
"Really? I thought it was only ten. I must have counted wrong."  
Inuyasha laughed uneasily. Miroku grabbed one foot in his hand an  
hopped around on the other. "One, two, three, four," he started  
counting. When he reached twenty he sat his foot down. "I have ten  
toes on my right foot and none on my left," he declared proudly.  
Inuyasha laughed again. They walked up to the medic at the ambulance.  
Sitting on the back of the ambulance was a little girl with a lollypop  
and her mother. The mother's face was pale but the girl's was only  
pure happiness. The cause be the lollypop.  
"Little girl," Inuyasha said as he leaned down to look the girl in the  
eyes. "I'm Kawono Inuyasha and I'm a police officer. Can I ask you a  
question?"  
"Hai Kawono-kun," the little girl replied between licks.  
"Did you see anyone suspious?" he asked her.  
"Iie, but okaasan said she did. Okaasan's been answering questions all  
day. Ever since we got out of the bank and there was a big explosion.  
It went like this," she motioned with her hands as if someone were  
blowing up a balloon. "BOOM!!!" she said clapping her hands together.  
"Arigatou," Inuyasha said. He turned to her mother. "Well?" The woman  
sighed.  
"There were these two women. About 19 or 20 I supose. They didn't know  
that we were by the door so I quickly walked us outside without them  
knowing. The both had long black hair down to there waists. The first  
one, she seemed to be the oldest, had her hair in a pony tail high on  
her head, as did the younger one. They both had bangs thought the  
older one's were straight cut and the younger one's were jaggaded. The  
youngest on was called Miko and the older one was called Huntress. I  
don't know why. Miko's eyes were a stealy blue, tinted gray and  
Huntress' were a dark brown. She also had magenta eye shadow on. Her  
hair was tinted with brown and the other's tinted with blue. They both  
dressed in cat suits, what looked like old demon exterminator outfits  
from the Sengoku Jadia Era. They wore masks to protect themselves from  
poison gas. Miko's armor was blue and Huntress' was red. Besides a  
gun, Miko also carried a bow and arrow and a katana at her waist as  
did Huntress but her other wepon of choice, Huntress', was a giant  
boomerange. Go figure," the woman said shugging her shoulders.  
"Arigatou," Inuyasha said as he and Miroku walked away. "I guess we  
have reson to fear them."  
"Wait!" the woman called. "That's not all. Miko said Kyoto's next  
before they left." Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other before  
running to their bikes. How in the world were they going to get to  
Kyoto before they did, they didn't know. Suddenly a voice boomed on  
the radio.  
"Inuyasha, Miroku, don't worry about going to Kyoto. I sent  
Sesshoumaru and Kouga. There was already a bombing," Totousai said on  
the radio. "Come back to head quarters and sort out the imformation  
you already gathered." Miroku picked up his radio.  
"Hai Totousai, we're coming," he said as they turned around on the  
road and headed for the police station. When they got there they  
wern't one bit surprised at the site that greeted them. There, sitting  
in the front room, was Shimuidu Kikyo. She had a bouquet of flowers in  
her hand. Miroku snickered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
"Inuyasha-chan!" she squealed as she lept out of her seat and ran  
toward Inuyasha, flowers in hand. "I heard about you taking down that  
crminal. You're so brave! I brought you some flowers," she said as she  
handed them to him. He hesitently took them.  
"Domo," he murmmerd as he and Miroku walked into their office. Kikyo  
tried to follow them but was stopped by the gaurd. When he walked into  
the office he sharded with Miroku, he threw the flowers in the trash.  
"I thought we got a restraining order put on her," Inuyasha mummbled  
as he started up his computer.  
"Me too," Miroku said as he too started his computer.(Kikyo is a  
bitch!!! Kikyo must die!!!!!) Inuyasha and Miroku's office's had  
picture's of their friends and family. On Inuyasha's desk was a  
picture of his brother, Sesshoumaru and his wife, Inuyasha's sister-in-  
law, and Sesshoumaru's daughter, Inuyasha's neice.  
They worked on the case for a while. Totousai came into their office.  
"You have that thing at that collage, remember?" he asked. Inuyasha  
and Miroku stopped what they were doing and looked at the clock.  
"SHIT!" rang out through the police station. Inuyasha and Miroku  
grabbed their helmets and ran outside to their bikes. They started  
their sirens and spead off in the direction of Shikon Collage. When  
they got there they had five minutes to spare.  
"It's a good thing we took that shortcut through the park," Miroku  
said as they pulled their bikes up next to police car number 3529.  
Sesshoumaru and Kouga's car. There was also a fire truck and an  
ambulance. Miroku's cell phone rang.  
"Hello," Miroku said as he answered it. "Really? Oh, that will be just  
fine," Miroku said smileing. "Yeah okay. We'll clean it out when we  
get back. When are they comeing? Today? Okay. Sayonara." He hung up  
the phone.  
"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked as they walked into the school.  
"Myouga, the land lord to our apartment," he replyed with a smile.  
"What did he want?" Inuyasha asked gettting suspisoce.  
"Oh, just to tell us we some have new roommates," he said with a  
smile.  
"Who?"  
"Two young ladies."  
"But we only have three rooms," Inuyasha pointed out.  
"They say they don't mind shareing," he said.  
"Okay," Inuyasha said not really careing. 'Thoose poor girls,' he  
thought as he looked at Miroku's smileing face. They entered the  
collage to find it filled with students running around here and  
there. They enterd then classroom where they were suposed to teach  
self defense to girls.  
  
~*~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~*~  
"I still don't see why we have to take self defense," Sango said as  
she made her way through the sea of sudents to get to classroom 10. "I  
mean, we don't need it."  
"Yeah, but since we don't need it we can pass with flying colors, I  
mean, nobody knows we're both black belts in karate and masters of  
kung-fu," Kagome said as she too treded the sea of students. "Besides,  
it's not like we wanted to take health or fire safty. And we can  
improve our gunmanship."  
Sango sighed. "I guess you're right. I mean, we'll have enough to do  
moveing and all so we can just take a subject we already know and  
sleep through class and still come out the victors," Sango said as she  
walked into the class room.  
"That's the spirit!" Kagome said as she patted her friend on the back.  
They took their seats and on the board it said,: 'There are different  
sizes of clothing on the desk, find your size and change in the locker  
room. Don't forget the belt.' Kagome and Sango stood up and went to  
retrive their clothes. They looked throught them until they found  
their sizes and went to the locker rooms to change.  
"I wish I could wear my cat suit. This just doesn't feel right," Sango  
said as she shifted in her clotheing.  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. It feels like it's weighing me down,"  
Kagome said as she picked at her shirt. "Besides, white is not my  
color."  
"They belt or they whole suit?" Sango asked sarcasticly.  
"Both," Kagome answered. "Well, at least it's lose enough to hide our  
guns, unlike our cat suits."  
"Yeah," Sango said. Suddenly two young men walked into the room. They  
too were wearing the karate outfits but they both had black belts.  
They first man to walk in had dark brown hair, alomst black, and had  
his hair pulled into a small ponytail at the nap of his neck. He had  
violet eyes and was about six foot three. The second guy had long  
silver hair in a pony tail high on his head. His eyes were amber/gold  
and he was aroung six foot six. He was wearing a red, thin, half an  
inch strip of cloth that tied to the back of his head, hiden by his  
bangs.  
"Okay class," said the man with brown hair, "today we're going to show  
you some basic moves and let you try them out. Oh yeah, I'm Miroku and  
this is Inuyasha," he said as he jerked his thumb in the direction of  
the silver haired man.  
"Feh," Inuyasha said.  
"Alright, who wants to go first?" Miroku asked. Nobody raised their  
hands, but everybody eyed their black belts. Sango and Kagome rolled  
their eyes. "Come on, don't be scared," Miroku proded. Sango and  
Kagome raised their hands because no one else did. "Okay! How about  
you," he said as he pointed to Sango. "What's your name?"  
"Tanaka Sango," Sango replyed as she stood up and walked over to the  
mat. They stood in front of each other. Sango bowed as did Miroku and  
got in the same stance as he did, makeing it look like she was copying  
him. Kagome snickered. They started fighting. Miroku aimed a punch at  
Sango's face but she dodged it. She kicked at his stomach but he too  
dodged, but only by a little. It  
went on like that for a while. Punch, dodge, kick, dodge, punch,  
dodge, kick, dodge, untill Miroku tried to upercut Sango. She grabbed  
his wrist after she dodged it and threw him over her shoulder and he  
landed on his back. He just looked up at her for a while.  
"Are you sure you've never fought before?" he asked as he stood up.  
"Hai," Sango said as she walked over to sit by Kagome.  
"Okay, who's first to fight Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Kagome raised her  
hand. "Okay, what's your name?" he asked Kagome as she stood up.  
"Higurashi Kagome," she said as she walked over to the mat. Inuyasha  
smirked as he stood in front of her. Instead of bowing, they both just  
nodded their heads at each other.  
"Ooooookay," Miroku said as he leaned back on the wall to watch. They  
both took different positions ready to fight. They both stood there  
staring at each other for a while. Kagome was never one to make the  
first move and, apperently, nether was Inuyasha. 'If she's anything  
like her friend, she'll be able to kick ass,' Miroku thought.  
'I wonder what my next assinment will be,' Kagome thought.  
'If he's anything like his friend, he'll be able to kick ass,' Sango  
thought. (Oooooh! de'ja'-vu!)  
'Ramen,' Inuyasha thought.  
"Inuyasha, you should start, I mean, this is a class for beginers, she  
doesn't know anything," Miroku called from his corner. Kagome's left  
eyebrow started to twitch.  
'Oh shit, he shouldn't have done that,' Sango thought as she watched  
her friend take the fimilar pose for when she was ready to kill.  
"Feh, I guess you're right," Inuyasha said. Kagome's position shifted  
into that of kung-fu but they didn't pay her any attention. He  
charged, trying to punch her, but she dodged. She put her hand out in  
front of her and pushed the heel of her hand up on his nose. They was  
a crunch and they finally relized that she had broken his nose. But  
did he pay any attention? No. He didn't even icnollage that there was  
blood. He made a roundhouse kick and aimed for her gut. He hit his  
target. She fell to the floor clutching her stomach. He smirked and  
whiped some blood away with the back of his hand. He stood behind her  
as she managed to get up, still holding her stomach.  
"I guess I win," he said thrumphintly.  
"Guess again," she said as she brought her foot down hard on his. Her  
heel conected with his instep. There was another crunch as relization  
dawned that she had broken his foot. He yelped in agony as he clutched  
his foot, hoping around on the other. He sat his foot down ready to  
lung at her, and she was ready for it. But, it never came. Sango had  
stood up and was holding Kagome's arms, holding her back from killing  
the poor man. Miroku had also lunged forward and was holding Inuyasha  
back with all his might.  
"Get off of me houshi!" Inuyasha growled as he tried to get out of  
Miroku's grip.  
"Let me go Sango!" Kagome yelled as she struggled.  
"Iie!" Miroku and Sango yelled in unison. The class was watching in  
fasnation.  
"Die wench!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to lung at Kagome.  
"Dogboy must die!" Kagome yelled as she squimed in Sango's grip. The  
bell rang and the class left. Kagome stopped squirming as did  
Inuyasha. Kagome and Sango grabbed their bags and bolted out the door.  
Miroku walked out of the door to find the people teaching health  
class. The people from the ambluance. Inuyasha sat slumped on the  
floor, pinching his nose to stop it from bleeding, his other hand  
clutched his broken foot. (Awwwwww! Poor Inu!)  
  
~*~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~*~  
Kagome and Sango raced to their car. They sat in the front for a  
while. Then, they broke out in hysterical laughter.  
"'Dogboy must die'?" Sango asked repeating what Kagome said earlier.  
Kagome just looked at her then they burst out laughing again. Sango  
started the car and they rode toward their old house to pick up their  
stuff.  
When they had their stuff packed in their car and the rest in the uhal  
attatched to the back of their car. They pulled up to a nice looking  
apartment complex. Kagome looked at the piece of paper the land lord  
had given her along with the key.  
"Sango, we're in apartment E," she said as she carried a box up the  
steps to the apartment. "Remember we're sharing it with two guys."  
"Uhg," Sango replied as she hauled the boxes out of the car. Kagome  
unlocked the apartment, expecting to see it trashed comnpletely. But,  
to her surprise, it was clean. Kagome started unpacking magnets and  
puting them on the fridge. She looked through the house. There were  
degrees on the wall. Police degrees. 'So these guys are police men.  
That's not exactly good,' Kagome thought as she walked back into the  
kitchen. They had already moved all the boxes into the apartment.  
"Sango, guess what?" Kagome asked as she took a glass out of the  
cabinet and a coke out of the fridge.  
"Nani?" Sango asked as Kagome opened her coke and pored it in the  
glass.  
"These guys are cops," Kagome answered as she took a sip. Sango's eyes  
got wide.  
"Nani!" she gasped. "This is not good."  
"Iie, it's not."  
"Oh well! I'm hungry, let's get something to eat," Kagome said as she  
wrote to the guys telling them that they went to get something to eat  
and not to throw out their stuff.  
  
~*~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~*~  
Inuyasha was still grumbleing about Kagome as they drove to their  
house. Well, Sesshoumaru was driving him to his house and Kouga was  
riding his motercycle there for him. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes at  
his younger brother.  
"Will you just shut up now!?" Sesshoumaru asked very ticked.  
"Iie!" Inuyasha huffed.  
"Well, as least now I won't have to listen to you gripe," Sesshoumaru  
growled as he pulled into the parking lot for Inuyasha's house. Kouga  
pulled in behind them and parked Inuyasha's mortcycle in the garage.  
Inuyasha mummbled some incoherent words under his breath as he got out  
of the car. Kouga handed him his helment and got into the car.  
Inuyasha grumbled as he limped up the stairs, Miroku right behind him.  
Inuyasha unlocked the door and stepped in.  
"Wha!" he said as he looked around. There were boxes everywhere. The  
fridge was plastered with magnants. There was a note under one that  
looked like a cat. The note said: 'We went out to eat. Don't throw our  
stuff away.'  
"Inuyasha, we need to go and clean out the third room," Miroku said as  
he walked to the third room.  
  
~*~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~*~  
Kagome and Sango walked out of Kagome's mom's house. They were each  
holding a cat. Sango was holding a crem colored cat that had black  
feet and black strips on her tail. Kagome was holding a fat orange  
tabby by the name of Buyo. Sango's cat was Kirara. They drove to their  
new house and walked in. There was a thud and the someone screamed.  
"Damn it! Watch what you're doing!" a man yelled.  
"Sorry but I wanted to get the last thing out before the girls came  
back," another male voice replyed.  
"Looks like the guys are here," Kagome said.  
"Yeah," Sango said. "Ano, hello," she called through the house. There  
was the slam of a door and the sound of someone hitting someone else.  
"Be right there," the second male voice said. A man came into view.  
Scratch that, Miroku, came into view. They just started at each other  
for a while. Then Miroku ran up to Sango and grabbed her hands in his.  
"Ah, Sango-sama, it is a pleasure to see you again. May I ask you  
something?"  
"Uh, sure," Sango said.  
"Lady Sango, will you bear my child?" Sango paled. Then, got bright  
red. Then, redder.  
"HENTAI!!!" she screamed as she hit him hard on his head. He went out  
like a light. A laugh was heard from one of the back of the apartment.  
A man came into the living room. Wait, scratch that, Inuyasha.  
"Wench!" he yelled.  
"Dogboy!" Kagome yelled. He walked over to them. Miroku was now  
standing up.  
"Inuyasha, don't do anything," Miroku warned.  
"Feh," was his reply. Kagome could feel Miroku's hand on her butt. She  
went pale.  
"Eeeep!" she said as she clung to the nearest thing, which happened to  
be Inuyasha. She was holding onto his shirt as if it was her life  
line.  
"Hentai!" Sango said again then hit Miroku.  
"Oi, get her off!" Inuyasha yelled.  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha but she's not comeing off until she feels safe,  
or, until she goes to sleep," Sango told him.  
"Shit," Inuyasha said as he took a seat on the couch. Kagome berried  
her head into his chest and he blushed but quickly hide it. There was  
a knock on the door and Miroku went to answer it. He was very pale.  
Someone was walking behind him.  
"Inuyasha, Kikyo's here to see you," he said as he stepped out of the  
way. There was Kikyo, standing there with a box of chocolate.  
"Inuyasha I-" she stopped in mid sentence. She looked at Inuyasha who  
had his arm around a girl who was in his lap. "And who is this?"  
"That's Inuyasha's fiance'," Miroku said quickly. Sango looked at him  
weird. He gave her a look that pleaded her to play along.  
"Yeah," was all Sango could say. Inuyasha wore no expression. Miroku  
looked at him with a look that said if-you-don't-play-along-I'll-tell-  
her-that-it-was-a-lie-and-let-her-have-at-you. Inuyasha put on a fake  
smile and nodded vigurasly. His face shone with fake joy and  
happiness.  
"Right Kagome?" Miroku asked. All Kagome did was nod and cling tighter  
to Inuyasha. She could feel his arm around her proectively.  
"Well, can I see the ring?" Kikyo asked. Miroku's face fell and  
Inuyasha had no emotion. Sango was not worried. She knew that Kagome  
always wore her mother's wedding ring. Kagome nodded again and held up  
her left hand. On it was a ring that had a single dimond on it.  
Inuyasha's face softened and Miroku's was one of relife. It was a good  
thing that Miroku wasn't faceing Kikyo. "It's beautiful," Kikyo said.  
"Well, I wish you two the best," she said as she left the apartment.  
Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sango let out a sigh of relife. Kagome just fell  
asleep. They hadn't set up beds for the girls yet so Inuyasha took  
Kagome to his room and sat her on his bed.  
"Good night Kagome," he whispered to her as he brushed her bangs out  
of her eyes.  
Little did he know that the girl laying in his bed, would change his  
life forever. In more ways than one.  
  
~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~  
A.N./Jaclyn: So peoples, did you enjoy my chapter? ::asks while  
srubbing floor for Sesshoumaru-sama:: I not sure it went that well. I  
would have written more but Sessy-sama is working me to the bone.  
Jakken: You will call him Sesshoumaru-sama! ::Jakken hits Jaclyn on  
head with his staff::  
Jaclyn: Who do you think you are?  
Jakken: I am the honerable servent of Sesshoumaru-sama of the Weastern  
Lands! ::he puffs out his chest::  
Jaclyn: Yeah, and I'm budda. ::Jaclyn roll eyes::  
Jakken: Iie, you are the lowly servent of Sesshoumaru-sama. ::Jaclyn's  
eyes radiate with anger::  
Jaclyn: DIE MIDGITE!!! DIE!!! ::Jaclyn strangles Jakken::  
Jakken: Sesshoumaru-sama help meeee!!! ::Sess walks into the room::  
Sessy: Iie, you should learn not to pick a fight with women. It will  
only bring bad luck.  
Jakken: Women are scary! ::Kenshin appears out of nowhere::  
Kenshin: That they are. ::Kenshin dissappears out of thin air::  
Jaclyn: Wha? ::drops Jakken on ground:: Wha? ::everyone stars at the  
place where Kenshin had appeared. Rin walks into room::  
Rin: Otosan, what are you doing to Jaclyn-sama? Why is she on the  
floor? ::everyone's attention snaps to Rin. Jaclyn smiles evily::  
Jaclyn: Well, you see Rin, Sessho- ::Jaclyn was cut off when Sessy put  
his hand to her mouth::  
Sessy: She was picking something off the floor. And I didn't do  
anything to her.  
Rin: Okay! Ja ne Otosan! Ja ne okaasan! ::Rins skips out off the room  
with everyone staring after her. everyone face faulted and  
sweatdropped::  
Jaclyn: Iieeeeee!!! ::pulls at hair falling to knees:: Iie it's not  
true! ::crys hysterically::  
Rin: (from some distance away) Hai it is! ::Kenshin appears again::  
Kenshin: That it is. ::Dissappears again::  
Jaclyn: I will catch him if it's the last thing I do!!! ::pulls out  
giant fish net. others inch ever sooooo sloooooowly away::  
  
~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~ 


	2. Introducing Naraku

~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~  
A.N./Jaclyn: Okay peoples, let's start this chapter! ::looks at Sessy,  
Rin, Jakken, and Kenshin all tied and gagged inside giant fish net::  
And with no iteruptions!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but, with a bit of luck, a long  
haired guy, a make over, and a big magical sword forged from a  
powerful demon's fang, it could happen....  
  
~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~  
Inuyasha was sitting at the table eating ramen,(as always) Miroku was  
gathering his stuff for work, and Sango was still asleep. Kagome  
walked into the kitchen and porred herself a cup of coffee. She sat  
down at the table and faced Inuyasha. He looked up from his half empty  
bowl of ramen and stared straight at her.  
"Ohayou, honey," Kagome said sarcasum dripping from her very word.  
"Ohayou, dear," Inuyasha said following suit. The phone rang, snapping  
them out of their staring contest. With one last glare toward  
Inuyasha, Kagome stood up to get the phone.  
"Hello," she said. There was a pause, and her face went pale. Inuyasha  
looked at her curiously. "I understand," Kagome said before she hung  
up the phone. "Sango!" she bellowed through the apartment. "Skittles!"  
With that Sango came running to the room, as pale as Kagome.  
"Oi, wench. What's wrong with skittles?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Nothing," Kagome said as she put on a fake smile. She and Sango went  
back into their room. A moment latter they came walking back into the  
ktichen. They were both wearing black leather pants and jackets. They  
were also wearing black skirts. Kagome's said 'Bite Me' in white  
letters across the front. They each wore holsters suporting their  
guns. Inuyasha went into instent cop mode.  
"Do you have a perment for those?" he asked indecating their guns.  
"Hai," they said in unison. Kagome took out her wallet to show him her  
perment. He took a look at it then handed it back to her. Sango took  
out hers and handed it to him. He looked at it too and handed it back  
to her.  
"Acceptable," he said. Kagome rolled her eyes and went back into her  
room. She came back carrying a bow and arrows. She had a katana  
straped to her waist. Sango went into their her room and came back  
with a katana at her waist and she held a large object wrapped in  
cloth. They walked out of the apartment and to their car. Inuyasha  
took out his dagger and started cutting at his cast. He broke it and  
threw the cast into the trash can. He flexed his now healed foot. (He  
still has his demon-healing-fast power) He walked to his room and put  
on his uniform. He came back out to see Miroku standing, waiting for  
him by the door.  
"It took you long enough," he said smirking.  
"Feh!" Inuyasha said as he walked out of the apartment, helment in  
hand. Miroku followed suit.  
~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~  
Kagome and Sango got in the car and slowly drove off.  
"I wonder," Kagome said, "who we have to kill this time."  
"Only Naraku, Kanna, and Kagura know," Sango replyed.  
"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want to kill a friend but I have  
no choice. What if he does something to Shipppo if I don't kill  
whoever it is I'm supposed to?" Kagome asked franticly.  
"Don't worry," Sango said. "Besides, Kohaku's first," she said  
lowering her head.  
"Oh, Sango-chan. Gomen I-" Sango cut her off.  
"Don't worry Kagome-chan. Besides, we'll kill that bastard before he  
even has a chance to kill Shippo or Kohaku," Sango replyed, the spit  
back in her voice.  
"Hai," Kagome said shaking her head in agreement.  
~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~  
When Inuyasha and Miroku got to the office, it was bustleing with  
acctivity.  
"Inuyasha! Miroku!" Totousai said as he ran up to them. "We have  
reason to belive that Naraku was connected to the bombings in Kyoto  
and Tokyo."  
"How?" Miroku asked.  
"We were sent an E-mail saying that Miko and Huntress were working for  
Naraku and were listening to his beck and call. Tecnically they're his  
right hand men. Their story is as follows. Miko was abbandoned when  
she was five so Naraku took her in because he saw the makings of a  
killer in her. He trained her personally the whole time she was there.  
She worked day and night training. Then one day, when she was  
eighteen, she found a small, six month old boy and took him in. She  
was raising him like a mother but Naraku didn't approve in this. So,  
she decieded to escape rather then give up the boy. But Naraku  
followed and stole the boy. He said that if she ever wanted to see her  
son again she would stay and work for him."  
"That bastard," Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement.  
"So, Miko's working for Naraku against her will?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Hai," Totousai said.  
"What about Huntress?" Miroku asked.  
"Naraku slaughtered her family. All except her little brother who he  
is curently hold prisoner like Miko's son. If they don't follow his  
every order, he'll kill the boys. That was two years ago and he still  
has them," Totousai finished.  
"Miko's son and Huntress' brother. I always knew Naraku was a  
bastard,"Inuyasha mumbled.  
"Miko still raises her son but she can't take him out into the real  
world unless he's wearing a tracker," Totousai said. Miroku slowly  
shook his head and Inuyasha clenched and unclenched his fists.  
The headed to their office with a stack of files on Naraku and his  
group. They worked for hours untill lunch. Miroku picked up the phone.  
"Who are you calling?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Sango and Kagome," Miroku answered.  
"Why?" Inuyasha demanded.  
"Because we need to stay here and work and I was wondering if you  
could bring us lunch?" Miroku asked the girl on the phone suddenly  
changeing from talking to Inuyasha to talking to Kagome. "Arigatou,"  
Miroku said as he put the phone down. "See? Easy."  
"Feh!" Inuyasha said crossing his arms. Miroku sighed.  
About thirty minutes later, there was a knock on their door as Kagome  
and Sango came in carrying some bags from WacDonalds.(that really is a  
food place in Japan. it has the McDonalds M upside down) As Inuyasha  
coutned, there were six bags. "Nee, why so many?" he demanded.  
"Because we need to eat too," Sango said.  
"Onee-chan, who are they?" a voice behind Sango asked. A boy with  
brown hair and freckles stepped out from behind Sango.  
"This is Miroku, and Inuyasha," Sango said a she pointed to them.  
"I'm Kohaku," the boy said smileing.  
"Nee," Miroku said cheerfully.  
"Feh!" Inuyasha said as he went to Kagome and took the food.  
"Nee!" Kagome said accuseingly.  
"So? Oi! What was that for wench!?" Inuyasha demanded.  
"What was what for?" Kagome asked truly not knowing what she did.  
"Why did you kick me?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I didn't-" Kagome cut her self off. She turned her head and looked  
behind her. "What have I told you about that?" Kagome demanded.  
"About what?" a small inoccent voice pircked up from behind Kagome.  
Kagome narrowed her eyes and turned around completely. She bent down  
and picked up a small boy and sat him on the desk. She stared  
accuseingly at him. He fidgited under her intense gaze.  
"Shippo," Kagome said. He fidgited some more. "Shippo," Kagome said  
again. "What did I tell you?" Shippo looked up at her.  
"Not to kick people?" he offered.  
"Hai," Kagome said.  
"Demo Mommy he was-" Kagome cut Shippo off waving an accuseing finger  
at him.  
"Dont' 'demo Mommy' me mister. I can't count the times I've told you  
not to kick people no matter what they do. You're going to have to  
learn some manners."  
"Hai Mommy," Shippo said looking downcast. Kagome sighed and picked up  
Shippo, balanching him on her hip as she picked up the bags from the  
ground. She gave Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku each one bag as  
she held two. One for herself and the other for Shippo. "So. Where is  
the cafiteria?" Kagome asked turning to the two cops. They just kind  
of stared. "Well?" Kagome prodded.  
"This way," Miroku said as he walked out of the door Sango following  
with Kohaku behind her. Kagome smiled at Inuyasha just before she  
walked out of the door. Inuyasha stared after her.  
'Kagome has a son?' he asked himself. 'I didn't know that. Well,  
that's one thing I didn't expect.' And with that he followed them to  
the cafiteria.  
  
~*~~~~~*~~~~~*~  
A.N./ Jaclyn: Chapter two over so fast? Wow. Yay! I don't know how but  
Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Kenshin got out. ::looks at empty giant fish  
net. the only person in there is Jakken:: I think Kenshin went back to  
his own time. Oh well! I hope you enjoyed my chapter! Ja ne! 


End file.
